inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Hinchcliffe
Charlotte 'Big Jugs' Hinchcliffe, is a fictional character from the Inbetweeners. In Series 1, she is in the Upper Sixth, and Will miraculously pulls her in Episode 4, but fails at losing his virginity. She is often referred to as 'Big Jugs', and she is rumoured to have 'Porn Star Tits'. Series 1 Charlotte only made two major appearances in Series 1. In Episode 4, she and her friends make an appearance at a party, and Will meets her when she shocks him when he opened some champagne. After that they snogged by the stairs, and then went into a spare room in the house to continue snogging, but then were interrupted by Mark Donovan. After that, she sends text messages to Will, and later in the episode they try to have sex, but Will fails, and instead looks like a beached whale on Charlotte. Soon after, they 'break up', as Charlotte appears on the charity dating show at school, and starts to talk dirty. In Episode 6, Charlotte appears at the Christmas prom. The gang tell Will they think she only went out with him for a bet. When Will saw Charlotte at the party, he asked her about this, only to be kissed on the lips. This is enough to convince Will that he wasn't a bet. Series 2 Will sends Charlotte flowers on Valentine's Day in an effort to stand out from her other admirers. Charlotte agrees to meet with Will at an under-18s disco, but only as a friend. Wolfie manages to ruin things for Will by calling his manager, giving the phone to Charlotte and letting her find out some things that Will said behind her back. Disgusted at this uncharacteristic side, Charlotte calls Will a "nasty little virgin". Will later catches Charlotte having sex with Patrice. It is presumed that she leaves for university at the end of the series, as she does not make another appearence until Series 3. Series 3 Again, Charlotte only makes one appearance, in Episode 1. She had been called to model in the fashion show. At first, Will is against the idea of a fashion show, but eagerly agrees as soon as Charlotte asks him to model, since her actual partner pulls out. Charlotte seems to have regained her liking of Will, as she tells him that she would rather be with someone like him. When Will takes this as a sign that she wants to get back, Charlotte laughs it off. After this, she is not seen again. Trivia *She carries the nickname 'Big Jugs'. *Her tits are rumoured to be perfectly round. *She is the most popular girl in Sixth Form. *Not including Will McKenzie, she has had 11 sex partners, even though she is only 17. *She is portrayed by Emily Atack. *She used to date the school bully, Mark Donovan. *She was confirmed to appear in the movi with Lauren, her scenes were to be that Charlotte finally realizes that Will is the one for her but Will must choose which girl he belongs with due to both actors being absent and other commitments they were both unable to reprise their roles and so 1/4 of the plot had to be redone to make sure Charlotte and Lauren never appeared. *Despite Charlotte being a year older than the boys, Emily Atack is actually the youngest cast member, being only 18 when she made her debut. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters